Encore
by mimichan442
Summary: They had met each other in the past once. Now, in different life, they meet again! What will happen?  main pairing is 692718.
1. Prologue: The Sleeping Forest

**A\N**: This chapter is based on the doujinshi _"Sleeping Forest"_. I wrote that chapter so you all could understand the following chapters, which contain my (hopefully) original idea.

Please note few things:  
1. In this chapter Tsuna is the princess and therefore a girl.

2. In this chapter Mukuro is the beast.

3. In this chapter Hibari is the prince.

4. This chapter takes place in an alternative universe = no mafia, no rings and such…

**DISCLAMER**: I in no way own the Anime\Manga _Katekyo Hitman Reborn_ and the doujinshi _"Sleeping Forest"_. Both belong to their creators.

**Prologue: Sleeping Forest**

This story happened a long time ago. Deep in the forest, engulfed in warm light, laid God's cradle. Other than a little bird's chirp or the sound of swaying grass, everything was silent. The forest carried a taboo that would not forgive intrusion.  
In there was, cursed by an evil witch to be in sleep forever, was a princess. A very, very beautiful living corpse.

There was but one way to lift the curse…

For the princess that has been asleep for a century and seven days…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A beast ended up lost in the forest. A beast that had no name and was feared by God himself. Quietly breaking in and invading the taboo, what lay before the beast was, protected by God, the beautiful sleeping princess.

Inside that deep, deep forest, the beast would visit the girl every day. For he despised those unclean hands of his, without touching, he just stared at the beautiful figure all day. The beast that lived through loneliness had, for the very first time, found a treasure, and so he protected it dearly.

One day the beast found a copy of an old copy of an old children's tale and read it.

_The princess, whom the witch had laid a curse upon, will be awaken by the kiss of a prince._

The beast, unable to control himself, ran towards the princess. Ever since he had met her, he had never laid a finger on her.

Pushing his feelings aside, the beast touched her for the first time, wishing that the girl's curse would be lifted. But, even though night came, the girl's eyes never opened.

He thought: 'This story was made by humans from a world of lies, mixed up with illusions. How stupid.'

The beast gave up and went home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

However, the next day, the beast saw _him_. An unfamiliar boy, and with his kiss, the girl woke up. It was than that the beast realized 'I am not her prince'.

Without noticing the beast at all, the two left the deep, deep forest.

The beast was back to being alone. And then… and then… the tears overflowed.

The beast prayed to the moon, to the stars, to God, and to the Devil.

"No matter how many decades… how many centuries may pass… I don't care. But once again… just once is enough. I pray only for one thing… _please let me see her again_".

And one day, the beast's prayer was finally answered. A little after seven hundred and seven years…

"_I'm glad we could meet again… Vongola the tenth"_

**A\N:** Well, that's all for the prologue! I really, really hope you all liked it even if it's short (I'll try to make the next chapters longer). I did my best to avoid misspelling and grammar mistakes so please tell me if you find any mistakes.

By the way… the quote at the end is from episode 23.

And I might not be able to upload fast because school is starting soon so I won't have a lot of free time.

Reviews are welcomed!


	2. Chapter 1: Beginning

**Chapter 1: Beginning**

**A\N:** Finally chapter one is up~ sorry for the delay, because it's not my favorite pairing I'm having a little problems with writing it and I also had TONS of other ideas so….

I'm sorry for any grammar\spelling mistakes.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own KHR, unfortunately "

Six states, six different paths, six different lives - he had been alone through all of them.

No one to trust, no one to rely on, no one to save him, save him from insanity and darkness.

Mukuro sighed. In this world, the world of humans, it wasn't the case. One could find amusing, for he hated this world, which was the ugliest, and cruelest of all/

To Mukuro, who had lived in this world many times, it was already clear that nothing will ever change. He thought of people as toys, there only to entertain and obey him, at least that is what he wanted to believe.

The man wouldn't admit it even to himself, but he cared for Ken, Chikusa and Chrome greatly, and he wouldn't even mind being with the Vongola if it meant leaving the loneliness of his water cell.

Mukuro sighed again at the thought of the little brunette. No matter how much time he spent thinking about it, he couldn't figure out just what exactly does he think about the young boss. He hated him for being in the mafia, cherished him for being the tool that will help him to achieve his goal, but all of those felt wrong, untrue, a lie.

Truth to be told, he could never hate Sawada Tsunayoshi. Some déjà-vu like feeling told him that he had to keep the younger close to him. Honestly, the déjà-vu thing was rather impossible, Mukuro would have known if he met Tsunayoshi before, wouldn't he?

'There is no use in thinking about it so much,' he thought, annoyed, before a different thought floated in his mind, 'I'm bored… I might as well go pay the little Mafiosi a visit.'

And with that, he let his mind get farther away from his motionless body and wander away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"If you don't do it seriously, I will kill you" Said Reborn as he loaded his Leon-gun.

Tsuna's eyes widened and he stumbled backward in fear.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! It's impossible Reborn, IMPOSIBLE!

How can I climb a rope _**without **_using my hands and legs?" whined the mafia don.

The pair was on the top of a mountain right out of Namimori for a training session, or as Tsuna referred to it in his mind- torture session.

"How should I know? Be creative" retorted the baby in a fake innocent voice.

Tsuna pulled his hair, trying hard to figure out how to free himself from the situation he was in

"What am I supposed to do?" asked the teen and than continued his question, sarcastically of course, "climb it with my mouth?"

An evil spark crossed the baby's eyes as he heard the boy's complains

"You know, that's not a bad idea… so you do have **some **active brain cells, huh, dame-Tsuna? Now do it!"

Tsuna paled, knowing all too well that his tutor noticed the sarcasm and chose to ignore it on purpose. He was just about to protest as he felt the cold metal of the gun against the back of his neck. The brunette gulped nervously, he knew Reborn was going to shoot him. He could see in his mind the serious look that was, certainly, on the young face. The exact same face he had whenever he tried to make Tsuna understand, for example, that Mukuro wasn't his ally.

As if on cue, the moment the name 'Mukuro' floated in his mind, the man's signature laugh started to ring in his ears. At first he thought he was imagining, but the troubled look on Reborn's face (who, thankfully, took his gun away from his neck) told him otherwise. So did the thick indigo-colored mist that started to cover the erea.

From that mist walked out Mukuro, his heterochromatic eyes glinting in amusment upon seeing the little boss' terrified expression.

"Kufufufufu~ hello there, Sawada Tsunayoshi. My prison became boring so I kindly decided to pay you a visit." He smirked as he waited for the words to sink in the teen's mind through the shock.

"A-ah, Mukuro, you really didn't have to, um…. pay a visit… actually, I was just going to climb that rope, you know, as training and-"

Tsuna tried to reason with the older teen, although knowing he could never win.

"I'll just sit and watch, than," Mukuro sat on the floor across from the rope and made himself comfortable, "It is certainly heart warming to know that you are preparing yourself for your future work as my tool"

The blue haired man than motioned Tsuna to continue what he was doing, wordlessly telling the younger to ignore him.

Than it came to Tsuna's mind and it surprised him that he didn't think of this earlier:

"How are you here, anyway? I mean, Chrome was not even here and yet you appeared…"

The question seemed to surprise Mukuro greatly, but after a second his expression turned from shock to a sly smile.

"Hm... you really didn't notice, Sawada Tsunayoshi? Chrome was here from the very start, right behind that tree. I am truly surprised that the Arcobaleno didn't tell you…"

The baby tilted his fedora down, casting a black shadow over his eyes, and mumbled something incomprehensible under his breath.

"Reborn! Why didn't you tell me?" called out the don, missing his tutor's words.

"What did you say, Arcobaleno? I missed it because of your student's protest" Mukuro said in a taunting manner.

Reborn looked up, and swallowing his pride for once, he repeated himself:

"I didn't notice myself…"

The sun Arcobaleno than collected himself and in what seemed to be suppressed anger that couldn't be held back anymore, said

"What did you come here for, anyway? If you don't have a satisfying answer, I'll have to make you leave!"

"I said I was bored, didn't I?" the man retorted to the baby's threat bravely.

Reborn gritted his teeth, annoyed by the man's lack of fear

"Don't give me that shit, reason rejected! Get the hell out of here before I blow your had off"

Tsuna watched, and panicked. He knew Mukuro was his enemy, only helping them for his own profit, but he was very important to Chrome, who lately became a very close friend of the family. He couldn't let Reborn kill Mukuro, but how can he step in and face a furious Reborn? And why was Reborn that angry?

The brunette stumbled a few times in his small journey, but sure enough, he was now standing between the other two, his face to Reborn and his back to Mukuro, his arms spread wide and his eyes closed.

"_Please_ Reborn! Don't be unreasonable!"

The baby stayed motionless, his finger still on the trigger, the gun still pointed at the tall teen.

"Honestly, dame-Tsuna, if you don't move I'll shoot through you"

Tsuna gulped, aware (once again?) of the fact that Reborn was **NOT **kidding.

After a few seconds, Reborn started to tighten his finger on the trigger when…

"JUUDAIME! WHERE ARE YOU? PLEASE ANSWER, JUUDAIME!"

Three heads slowly turned, and what laid before their eyes was a small group running up to them, led, of course, by the very worried right-hand man, Gokudera Hayato…

**A\N:** Well, that's it for now! Sorry if it's crappy\uninteresting\doesn't make sense, it sounded much better in my head.

By the way, I write this when I have free hours at school and because there are not much of them it might take a while until next chapter…

And OMG it has been 3 months! I'm such a slow person "


End file.
